winxclubnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora
Flora is the Fairy of Nature and an Alfea student who joined the Winx Club along with five other fairies during her stay at the school for fairies. When the team needs a magic potion whipped up they turn to Flora, who also fills the role of the Winx Club's peacemaker. Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds. She likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. According to the second movie, Flora is Linphea's princess, though this may not be canon in the series. Also in the second movie, she is shown to own a mobile phone, despite the fact that her home realm, Linphea, is technology-free. Flora is the fairy of nature. She loves all plants and animals. She fall in love in Helia, a new boy in Red Fountain. She is 17 years old. History One Hour Special Flora appears with the Winx on her first day in Magix, she and the other girls help Bloom against the Trix and Knut. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Flora accepted the name proposed by Bloom. In the morning, Flora along with the other Winx, are assigned the task of cleaning the school without magic. While cleaning the stairs, Flora offered Tecna help to use the cleaning objects which she apparently acepted when she accidentally dropped a painting. During a small party that they had, after finishing the cleaning, Flora was witness of the creature that the Trix summoned to look for the Dragon Flame, they stop the creature without powers and the Trix as well. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Flora and the Winx their magical powers. At the end of the special, Flora appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test by unleashing her powers against the Trix. Revenge of the Trix Flora has short appearances; first when Flora is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. The next day, Flora is seen packing to go see her family in Linphea in the spring break. After the vacations, Flora along with the other girls comforts Bloom, who after knowing that she was adopted, has a lot of questions, Flora ask Bloom if she is sure she wants to know the answers. Bloom responds affirmatively and ask the girls for help, Flora along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. Later, Flora worried tells Stella that Bloom did not return to Alfea. Outside of the school, Flora searches for Bloom in the forest using her Super Pollen spell over the grass. After a fight with the Trix, Flora takes Mirta with her back to Alfea to help her. Later, Flora and the Winx are seen distracting the Red Fountain guards, while Bloom goes to see Sky during the parade and finally Flora appears reading, while Bloom leaves Alfea. The Battle for Magix Flora appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. The fairy of nature is seen again, after the events in Cloud Tower, when Stella, Brandon, Riven and Knut return to Alfea crossing a portal along with Ms.Griffin and her students but without Bloom and Sky who stayed behind to distract the monsters and facilitate the escape for the others. Flora, Musa and Tecna ask Stella where Bloom was, the blonde fairy says that she and Sky should be in Alfea now. Moments later, Musa, Tecna and Stella encourage Flora to reverse the pumpkin spell on Mirta, Flora tries and successfully manages to give back to Mirta her normal appearance. During the final battle, Flora was dragged into a twister and was temporarily unconscious. The other Winx managed to hold Flora and formed a circle to invoke a convergence spell that defeated Stormy and Darcy. When the battle ended, the Prom party was celebrated. Appearance * List of Flora's Outfits * Flora's Fairy Forms Civilian Flora has wavy waist-length dark flaxen colored hair with blond-coloured bangs, emerald green eyes and an olive skin tone. Her daily outfit in the first season is a light yellow midriff top with puff sleeves, a pink skirt decorated with strawberries and pink wedge heels. She has gold hoop earings and gold bracelets. Her outfit for season 3 is a pink wrap midriff top with polk-a-dot puffs sleeves, a red skirt with a pink scarf belt, below-the-knee pink socks, red heels and a dark green ribbon tied around her neck into a bow. She keeps her goldhoop earings and has two bead bracelets on her left arm (pink & green). Flora's outfit for season 4 is a sleevless pink empire dress with green straps. The dress is decorated with flowers and leaves with a green belt decorated with a yellow flower under her chest. Her shoes are dark green wedge heels with pink ribbon straps. Category:Characters Category:Fairies